Jump Start My Heart
by kalenko
Summary: The mechanic straightened his back, smiling as he towered over the other man. Wiping his hand on his already grease and oil stained jeans. "The name's Harry Flynn. You can call me Harry. Or Flynn. Or whatever it is you would like to, love."


"I'm not one to pry into someone else's business — oh, who am I kidding, like hell I'm not. What's a guy like you doing out here in the middle of nowhere?" The mechanic spoke with a heavy British accent, and the chewing tobacco tucked away in his bottom lip had made it even more of a challenge to understand him. His dirty-blond hair was slicked back, and Nathan tried not to think about how much grease he had applied that morning. He wore tight fitting jeans; the legs were rolled up to his ankles, revealing a pair of black biker boots – how fitting. His t-shirt was grease-stained and snug, perhaps a bit too much, because it seemed like his biceps would be able to tear the sleeves if he moved the wrong way. Nate wouldn't deny that he was an attractive man, maybe a bit out of place in a dump like this one.

"The Brit asks me what I'm doing out here? Really?" Nathan chuckled, arms tightly folded across his chest as he leaned against the wall behind the man, watching him hunched over and working on…whatever it was that he was working on. He had the hood popped, propped up with some sort of makeshift kickstand, and was tweaking something. Nate didn't know much about cars, so he wasn't about to tell the guy how to do his job, but he was pretty sure fixing his transmitter had nothing to do with what he was playing with.

The mechanic stole a glance back at Nathan, flashing him – possibly – the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. "Oh…well played, sweetheart."

Nathan smirked, rolling his eyes and walking closer to the car. The mechanic straightened his back, smiling as he towered over the other man. Wiping his hand on his already grease and oil stained jeans. "The name's Harry Flynn. You can call me Harry. Or Flynn. Or whatever it is you would like to, love."

Nathan gripped his hand without thinking. "Nathan. Just Nathan."

Harry grinned. "Just Nathan? No last name?"

The shorter man bit back a smile, nodding. "Nathan Drake."

Harry's grin only widened. "Drake..Drakey boy. I like it."

Not a fan of pet names, Nathan found it easier to just ignore his newly acquired nickname. He eyed the hood, turning back to Harry curiously. "So, how much longer until I get going?" He wasn't in a rush, he really had nowhere to be, but he didn't want to be stuck here all night.

"Aw, c'mon mate, don't you want to spend time with ol' Harry here?" He chuckled, shrugging before he started going back to work. "Uh — we'll say ten minutes, if all goes well." Harry leaned over the car once more, clearing his throat as he reached up and wiped the sweat from his brow, subtly flexing his bicep once he felt Nathan's eyes on him.

Nathan mused a laugh, finding it rather difficult to tear his gaze away from the muscles bulging from the sleeves of his t-shirt. The last time he had checked – he was very much into women, so he wasn't exactly sure why he was feeling the things he was feeling. "Y-yeah, I just, uh, should find a place to stay before nightfall, is all."

Harry, however, had noticed his subtle flirting had begun working, and that was all he needed to continue. "I have a guest bedroom. I promise I won't try to murder you in the middle of the night." He paused, fumbling with something beside the engine as he glanced back over at Nathan. "I'll wait 'til morning," He kept his expression as blank as possible, until he saw the worried look in the other male's eyes. "…that's a joke, mate."

Laughing dryly, Nathan rubbed the back of his neck with his palm, shifting his weight between his heels and the balls of his feet. "Yeah, sure…I knew that." He knew the tone in his voice was a dead giveaway that he was a liar, but he was hoping Harry wouldn't point it out. "I wouldn't want to intrude on you, and I should really keep driving, now that I think about it." He offered a sympathetic smile, hoping he hadn't offended him at all.

"Nonsense," Was Harry's response, shaking his head as he closed the hood of the car, and wiped his hands on the legs of his jeans. "You need some place to sleep – if I have to, I won't hesitate to hide your keys from you." He offered him a playful smirk, reaching out and placing his hand on Nathan's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. "Besides, lad, I haven't made you fall in love with me yet."

Nathan smiled, shivering gently under Harry's touch. He locked his eyes onto the other male's, letting their gaze hold a few unnecessary moments before he blushed and looked down. "You're getting there quicker than you think," He mumbled, clearing his throat. "Really, Flynn, I appreciate the offer and all, but I should really keep going. Tight schedule and all, you know?" Shrugging his shoulders, he reached up and tapped his hand before he pulled away and walked around the front of the car. "Am I all set here?" Nate asked curiously, retrieving his keys from his pocket as he began getting into the driver seat.

Sighing quietly, Harry just nodded, pulling his lips together in disappointment. "All set, mate. Be careful out there." He placed his thumbs into his belt loops, stepping off to the side so he had enough room to pull out of the garage.

"Oh, hey, Flynn? One more thing – come here a second." Nathan had started the car and had the passenger window rolled down, which he was currently leaning half out of before he had pulled his head back in, and was now rifling through his glove box for a pen.

Harry had strutted over curiously, leaning down and placing his palms against the door as he glanced in through the window. "Somethin' wrong?" Before he had the chance to ask anything else, he felt Nathan's hand around his wrist and his arm being pulled into the car, then a slight pressure against his palm. He arched a brow, trying to see what he was doing, but the cab of his car was a tad too dark.

"There," Nathan ignored his question, setting Flynn's wrist free as he looked up at him with a grin and wink. "I'll be in town a few more days. Suddenly, my schedule cleared up."

There was a number written across his hand, and it took a second for Harry to realize there were ten digits, and what those ten digits had meant. "This was a bad idea, mate. What if I call you from a telephone booth and just breathe into the phone, hm?" He laughed, returning his wink.

"At least I'll know who it is."

"Oh…well played, sweetheart."

Nathan grinned, finding it difficult to leave. Maybe he would take him up on his offer – but then again, that would ruin his exit. "I should ge—" There was a hand on his cheek and a warm, soft pair of lips pressed against his own, and it took him a second to realize Harry had impatiently made the first move. He closed his eyes, groaning softly as he returned his kiss, their lips moving perfectly in time with each other. It didn't last long enough. As soon as it had started, the other male was pulling away.

"You have a little –" Harry motioned to his cheek, forgetting that he had oil on his hands before he had touched him. Smiling sympathetically, he used the back of his palm to brush as much of it away as he could. "Sorry, mate."

"I'll be here tomorrow morning – I'll trust after that, you won't stand me up." Nathan flashed him an enthused grin. He slid back into the driver seat and started pulling out of the garage and onto the highway. "Don't wash your hand, you won't be getting that again!" He called out, waving out the window before he sped off.


End file.
